Masterpiece
by Lexie Bee
Summary: Similar to Edward and Bella with different scenarios and characters. Instead, we have Emmett Different than book and Larissa finally finding their strange attraction through an art project. Same vamp concepts are present. I do not own these concepts.
1. Project Assignment

I stepped into school that day, thinking little of it. I made my way past the crowds of people in the narrow hallways to my classes and tried my very hardest not to bring too much attention to myself. I had only two more years before I never had to see these people again. I could start somewhere new where no one knew what had happened to me or what color my blankie was when I was six. They did not notice me anyways, let alone the fact that I was avoiding them. Horrible scheduling left me with my favorite class at the end of the day. The hours dragged on and I quickly hurried to the room once that sixth period bell rang shrilly and welcomingly in my ears.

When I arrived, I realized that I was not the first person there. A few girls at the table next to me were already chatting away with the latest gossip, Landon, the boy I sat at a table with, already had his sketchbook out, and the boy in the faraway corner had his headphones stuffed into his ears, not paying attention to anyone else in the room. I set my bag down and sat on my stool, smoothing the skirt of my dress as I waited for my teacher to come out of her office. I sighed and pressed my elbows onto the table, resting my chin in my hands as I glanced out the windows. The clouds threatened me with snow and I shivered at the thought of it. I glanced around the room as more people began to spill in before I noticed the boy in the corner glance up at me. His expression made it seem like he was holding his breath, his eyebrows pulled together and his lips pursed. Once he noticed my stare, he pulled out his headphones, looking up to the front of the room quickly. It had been the first time that he had ever so much as looked at me. He had moved here with his brother and sister the beginning of this school year. I suppose if I were more social, I would try to get to know him better, but to be brutally honest, there was something about him that intimidated me. He was not one to start a conversation and I could only guess that he would not be thrilled if I did him the honors. I had actually sat at his table the first day of school, thinking he might need a friend. It was nice to see a fresh face. Not to mention that I do believe his looks scared everyone away. I had felt bad for him. I waited for him to say something the whole period, but he never did. The next day, he was all the way on the other side of the room.

I followed his gaze and noticed my teacher making her way out into the class, a white sheet of paper in her hand. I sat up straight, the late bell ringing when she opened her mouth to speak. She sighed and waited patiently, smiling softly at each of us. She was the type of person that held this wise disposition about her. It was almost as if she knew something each of us did not. She seemed to favor me over everyone else in the class, always praising me for my paintings in front of all my peers. I watched as she cleared her throat and pulled her fingers through her graying hair, "Good afternoon everyone. I have the pleasure of announcing our new project for the month," She glanced around at my classmates, but stopped when she got to my face, giving me a small wink, "I have paired you up with a partner and through the weeks, you are to paint a portrait of that person. It is your decision to decide the composition and design. This is an advanced class and I am expecting the very best."

I was excited for this because my attitude was one of business. I would treat this project professional for the sake of my own nerves. As the chatter died down, she spoke again, "Now, when I call your names, go sit with your partner and begin planning. Make plans outside of school, please. Class will be specifically history this month," Groans sounded in the room and I sighed as well, "Samantha and Grace, Richard and Becca, Larissa and Emmett.." I froze in my place, my back straightening up when I heard my partner's name. I could only feel his eyes on my back as I wondered if he would move here or if I should go over to him. I turned my head slightly, moving my eyes until they met his. He was staring intently at me and I felt my breath catch in my throat. He made no move towards me so I stood up slowly, pulling my bag onto my shoulder, walking to his table and sitting down. I carefully avoided his eyes as I pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil. He sat up straight next to me, setting his arms onto the table. He seemed as if he would yet again, never make a word. So I took a deep breath and spoke quietly, hoping he had actually heard my whisper so I would not have to repeat myself, "Any ideas?" I made myself look at him after I spoke, knowing it would be rude not to do so. He looked confused and I wondered for a moment if he would respond at all. I let my gaze fall back down to the table, knowing this was going to be one of the worst months I have had in a while.

"Not exactly, no," I was surprised by his voice, not expecting it to sound so smooth and rough at the same time, the noise making the hairs on my arms stick up. I looked back at his face to see the source of his musical words, my eyes widening slightly. He had the smallest of smiles on his lips, "What about you?"

I blinked once and shrugged, opening to a blank page and scratching my lead across its surface, "Erm. I actually did have an idea. Are you busy tomorrow after school?" I watched him carefully and suddenly noticed his eyes set into his pale skin. They were a deep golden and I could not help but picture how beautiful they would be to paint. I then began to blush a deep shade of red, only realizing the words I had just spoke. They were not meant in the same context that they are normally used with people, but just the thought that I had spoken them made me nervous and somewhat vulnerable.

He rose an eyebrow and I wondered if he were having the same thoughts as me. But that would be near impossible. He pulled it back down to its normal position before he spoke again, almost as if he had never changed expressions in the first place, "Nothing at all."

I waited for something else, but he gave me nothing so I nodded slowly, "Right. Well. Would you mind doing it then? I like getting a quick start on things."

He nodded in agreement, "That will work. Where would you like me to meet you?"

I easily pictured the old pizza parlor downtown with the empty room upstairs. I could see him sitting on the ragged couch, smiling widely at me. My heart jumped, "Number 374 on 4th Avenue downtown. It is an old pizza place. You will notice it once you get on the street."

He nodded and smiled with a closed mouth. It was still more gorgeous than any person's full grin I had ever laid eyes on, "Right. So I guess I will just meet you there after school."

"Yes, I suppose you will."

The rest of the period involved me quietly sketching my ideas down while he glanced over my shoulder. I could easily tell that he was doing it despite the fact that he was seated as far away from me as possible, his posture still straight. I tried not to give too much away with my drawings as I avoided the strong urge to look over at Emmett again. When the bell rang, I barely realized that he had left. He was so quiet that I was surprised when I looked up to find him gone.

The next day I walked into my last period, only expecting a repeat of the day before. Instead, I found a smiling Emmett seated in the same seat, beckoning me forward with a waving hand. I looked behind me before I moved towards him, shyly sitting down in the same seat. He smiled widely at me and it was hard not to look at his face. I took my place next to him, bringing my things back out onto the table as the bell rang. "May I?" His pale hand was gently laying on the top of my book, pulling it towards him in the slightest. I glanced up at him, my eyes staring into the gold of his irises. My heart beat faster as I nodded, clearing my throat and looking back at my teacher who was now at our table.

"I am really looking forward to what you two are going to create," She gave me a sly look, resting a hand on my shoulder, "I know it will be incredible."

I smiled politely and blushed like I always do whenever she calls me out. Emmett promised her we would not disappoint and she left again, moving on to other tables. When I looked back down he had already opened my sketches, moving quickly towards the most recent one I had done last night. It was the couch I was planning on having him sit. He studied it, his fingertips lightly tracing the outlines of it on the page. I swallowed and cleared my throat quietly, nodding, "I just wanted to sketch out the background so I have a better feel for the overall portrait."

Emmett just nodded at my words, his eyes still transfixed on it. I could not help but to watch his perfect face. His defined jawline outlining his thin lips overshadowed by a sculpted nose. He truly was a painter's dream. I could barely believe I had not noticed these things about him before. It felt like hours before he pulled his hand through his shaggy dark hair, bringing it off of his forehead. His eyes glowed even more now that they were surrounded by an alabaster white. He looked up at me and my face burned once he spoke, "I suppose I trust you. I must say your other work is quite fascinating," He grinned crookedly, showing off his teeth, "So I expect this would be no different."

I could only nod since my lungs had failed me and it was becoming difficult to breathe. Luckily, our teacher began to speak and I turned back up to face her, ignoring the pressing need to continue to stare at Emmett Cullen.


	2. Project From Hell

I knew when Larissa had come into class, her scent flowing into my nose quickly and easily. I inhaled it without thinking, the burn in my throat flaming up. I closed my mouth, trying to lose myself in the music coming through my headphones. I needed to learn to control this if what Mrs. Saunders planned yesterday in her office is going to really happen. Curious now, I turned off my music, easily picking out her thoughts. She was scanning over the list of partners again, a sort of smug note in her mind. She thought she would be playing matchmaker. I scoffed softly, glancing over at Larissa. She had no idea what she was about to get her into. Was I going to be able to control myself? I knew it would be hard. I planned on asking Mrs. Saunders to trade as soon as possible.

Larissa turned and glanced around the room. When her gaze met mine, I was slightly shocked. Was she playing this off to look at me? I knew that sounded ridiculous, but I could not help but to relish that thought. I felt my eyebrows push together as I tried once again to see what she was thinking. If I could only have just a moment of her mind, so many things could smooth themselves out. Maybe then, I could find half of my thoughts not surrounded around her every being. Too soon, I realized our teacher in the front of the room, deferring my attention. I looked back at Larissa, but she had already changed her attention. I ground my teeth, preparing myself for what was next. _I could not kill her. I could not kill her._

I barely heard our new instructions. I already knew what they would be. My eyes bore into her figure. _She has a family. She has a family._ Would it be as hard as that first day she sat next to me? I remembered it easily. I figured she was being polite to me because I was new. But more than anything, her actions ticked me off. Who did this girl think she was? Bringing my own personal hell down onto Earth. Everything I worked so hard for was on the line that day. Her scent was unbearable in every single way possible. Fire slid down my throat with each breath and with each and every slight movement she gave. There was no way I could be that close to her ever again. It took all of my control so perfected this past century not to dig my teeth so swiftly into the pulsing vein in her neck, quickly and easily draining it of all life before anyone in the room had time to take a breath.

_Human. And a lady. _I needed to come back to reality. Thinking about that was not helping. When Mrs. Saunders said my name paired with hers, I instantly realized a change in Larissa's posture. She stood straight up in her seat and I could pick out small goosebumps raising on her arms. I held my breath. What was she thinking now? Did she wish for someone else? Some part of me wished she did not. Larissa intrigued me in ways that I never thought possible. I yearned to run my fingers through her warm red hair and feel the blood spring up to her cheeks when I spoke her name. I had waited this long, staying away from her. Did I really want to give up now?

She finally turned her head and caught onto my gaze. Life filled her cheeks before they faded, her face turning serious. She stood up and walked at the pace of a snail towards me. I sat still, my eyes never leaving hers. When she sat, she looked away from me, busying herself with her bag. She pulled out something, but I was not paying attention to what it was. I was much too busy staring at her face.

My breath had become slightly uncomfortable so I took a small inhale, satisfied that the burn was not as terrible as I predicted it would be. I smiled to myself, noticing the pressing silence between us. She was trying to avoid my face. That much I could tell. There was no way I could do this...

"Any ideas?" She finally glanced up at me. I wished more than anything I could read her mind. So many things I could find out. If I just concentrated hard enough... After she spoke, she all too quickly looked back down at the table holding what I now realized was her sketchbook. Her voice was so quiet that any human would have had trouble hearing it. Of course, that was not my case.

"Not exactly, no," She looked up again and that pleased me. There was wonder in her features. It gave me a smug feeling that I did not know was possible. Without thinking, I smoothed my words out more, leaning in just the slightest so that it would be unnoticeable by her, "What about you?"

She looked down again, nervous, "Erm. I actually did have an idea. Are you busy tomorrow after school?"I watched her lips form the words from the side before she turned her face straight on. I was taken away by her expression, let alone the fact that her cheeks were now bright red, swiftly filling with her sweet blood. This girl was driving me crazy. What was embarrassing her so?

I exhaled quickly, not wanting to push my luck, "Nothing at all."

She paused, her eyes never leaving mine. I had caught her into my gaze and I found myself relishing in the deep green of her irises. Her lips were parted and her breathing was slow and deliberate. I longed to breathe in her breaths, tasting her scent on my tongue... "Right. Well. Would you mind doing it then? I like getting a quick start on things."

Her voice had pulled me out of my train of thought and I nodded curtly in response, "That will work. Where would you like me to meet you?"

I heard the way her heart sped after I spoke and I almost groaned in frustration. How much easier this would be if I just knew! Was it because of me? She told me the directions and I only listened with half of my mind. The other half was spent on obsessing over what was making her act this way. I decided to test my theory. I nodded as she spoke, pulling a large smile onto my lips as I kept my gaze locked onto hers, "Right. So I guess I will just meet you there after school."

Her eyes widened before she responded, "Yes, I suppose you will," I had to hold back my laughter.

The rest of the time, she avoided me, eagerly sketching with her pretty little brows pulled together in concentration. I knew immediately that I could not ask our teacher to switch partners. I did not have it in me to do that. Larissa intrigued me now in a way that I had no idea any human was capable of doing. I kept my distance, allowing her some room to breath. If I had it my way, I would be touching her and pushing my limits. That got my mind off in different directions. Directions that I was not pleased with... I tore my eyes off of her and looked at the clock, finding that it was almost time to go. I sighed very quietly in relief. I did not know how long I could control myself today. I sprang up just in time, leaving the room before I looked at her again.

That night was brutal. I could not get her out of my head. I stayed far away from home, knowing that my siblings would just give me hell. They knew me way too well. I would not admit to myself that she was fast asleep in her bed and I could all too easily find where that was. I distracted my mind with a buck I came across in the woods far from the city. I would have to fill myself up as much as possible if I was to work so close to her the next day. I found it quite difficult not to think of her and the way she looked at me, the way she blushed... I could do this. There was no turning back now.

I allowed myself only enough time to make it to school on time the next morning, purposefully avoiding Allie. She knew what I was planning and she was bound to disapprove. I was only giving half of my attention to my work and when the bell rang for seventh period, it was hard to act normal. I had to hold back my speed to get to the room despite the fact that I was moving through the hallway crowds with ease. However, I made it there before Larissa and relished in the fact that she would be unsure today. I could not read her mind, but all humans were predictable.

I smelled her before I saw her, my head instantly snapping to attention. She glanced at me when she walked in and I put on my best smirk, waving her over towards me. She checked behind her back as if there would be any other person that would hold my interest. What a silly, silly girl. Finally, she made her way to the seat next to me and I was intrigued once again, more than before. I spotted her sketchbook from the day before as she unloaded her things. I gingerly pulled it towards me, looking her in the eyes, "May I?"

She looked shocked for a moment, but that wore off as she swallowed once, nodding her quaint little head. I slid it in front of me, carefully flipping through the pages until I reached the same one she had started yesterday. I studied the delicately drawn couch in front of me, wondering what she was going to do with me in the portrait. I glanced up just in time to see Mrs. Saunders lay her hand on Larissa's shoulder, speaking softly to her, "I am really looking forward to what you two are going to create," I kept back a growl at the continued thoughts that she had the day before. As much as I wanted to stay with Larissa, I could hardly trust myself. I stared at her face, listening to her little romantic thoughts as my temper flared in my chest. She spoke again, complimenting both of us. I nodded, calming myself down in the slightest.

"Thank you, we will not disappoint. I can assure you that," My voice was smoother than I imagined it would have been. As she left, I glanced back to find Larissa blushing like crazy once again. Slightly self-conscious now, I looked back down at her drawing, tracing the outlines of the couch, trying to blend the edges in just the slightest. She would never be able to tell.

She cleared her little throat quietly before speaking. I did not imagine I could be so drawn to a human's tone before, but she definitely held that for me as she studied my face very carefully, "I just wanted to sketch out the background so I have a better feel for the overall portrait."

It was hard not to look at her face after she spoke. Hell, it was difficult to do just about anything calm while sitting next to her. I allowed my mouth to open just slightly, wondering how much stronger I had become. I was also curious to taste her scent once more, knowing it was unimaginably the most delicious thing I have ever come across. I took a deep breath, feeling the burn straight down to my stomach. My hands twitched in just the slightest as I brought them up to tangle into my hair. I needed some sort of action to distract myself. She bought my charade and it took only moments for me to compose myself back to normal, moving my chest rather than breathing. I was surprised when I found her staring at me, wondering if she noticed anything. When the blood came onto her cheeks, I realized that she had not and I was merely being paranoid. I grinned widely, relishing in the possibility that she wanted me as much as I wanted her, not being able to stop myself from saying anything to this beautiful woman in front of me, "I suppose I trust you. I must say your other work is quite fascinating. So, I expect this would be no different."

Larissa's face lit up immediately and this was all worth it once again. I could stay here next to her no matter how hard it was. I needed her more than I needed my sanity.

* * *

I am terribly sorry that this took a million years and a day for me to update. I have the whole thing planned out, I just need to let it all onto paper. Or. Computer. Hah.

Please tell me what you think! :)


End file.
